


Мужчина его мечты

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек неуверенно вошел в бар, потоптавшись на пороге, словно испуганный олененок, он все же решил пройти внутрь. У него банально не было выбора. Так нужно. Он обязан. А иначе, Джейс и Иззи свернут ему шею. Потом прикрутят обратно и свернут еще раз.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Мужчина его мечты

Алек неуверенно вошел в бар, потоптавшись на пороге, словно испуганный олененок, он все же решил пройти внутрь. У него банально не было выбора. Так нужно. Он обязан. А иначе, Джейс и Иззи свернут ему шею. Потом прикрутят обратно и свернут еще раз.

Пока он плелся к барной стойке, словно на расстрел, некоторые присутствующие уже бросали на него алчущие взгляды. Да и чего он хотел? Это бар, в котором знакомятся для отношений на одну ночь. И теперь настал его час. Звездный час, как говорила Иззи.

Парень неловко примостился на высоченном барном стуле и, с непривычки, не сразу понял куда нужно ставить ноги. В общем, он вел себя, как совсем дикий субъект, который ни разу в жизни в люди не выходил. Ему было стыдно за себя. За собственную безалаберность и неуклюжесть. Вот то ли дело Иззи и Джейс. От них дух захватывало. А он был всего лишь Алеком… Сестра старалась его подбодрить, уверив, что некоторые прутся от такого типажа. Даже шутила, что если в Америке он будет не популярен, то они поедут в Японию. Там кинкуют с неловких идиотов. Впрочем, Алек не был уверен, что это шутка.

Многие улыбались Алеку, ожидая малейшего одобрения, чтобы приблизиться для более тесного знакомства. И он это понимал. Тяжело вздыхал, ощущая себя трофеем в игре без правил. Но ему сказали «надо», значит, надо. Парень и сам понимал, что затягивать с подобными вещами глупо. Он уже взрослый. Почти совершеннолетний. Пора бы стать полноценным мужчиной. Во всех аспектах.

Потому Алек взял себя в руки и принялся сканировать бар, на манер всех прочих, желая отыскать того, кто придется ему по вкусу. И долго блуждать его взору не пришлось. Он увидел просто невероятного мужчину. Воплощение всех земных фантазий. И не только земных. Его плавные движения сводили с ума, бронзовая кожа мерцала даже в тусклом освещении бара, стильная, со вкусом подобранная одежда ярких цветов, отлично повторяла контуры тела, пробуждая фантазию и желание. Но самым главным были глаза. Даже не глаза. Взгляд. Магнетический, сильный, властный.

Алек облизнулся, ощущая жар во всем теле. Он захотел его. Именно его. Только его из всех. Но как подкатить к подобному совершенству? Особенно, когда ты неловкий идиот. Он потер виски, пытаясь что-то придумать. Но ничего на ум не пришло. Кроме слов Иззи: если не знаешь, что делать — импровизируй. В этом Алек был плох, почти также, как и многом другом. Но упустить такой шанс не мог.

Парень поднялся и пошел к незнакомцу, попутно вписавшись бедром в угол столика, который не заметил. Но это его не остановило. Он уверенным и быстрым шагом приближался к воплощению всех своих фантазий, но какой-то блондин перехватил его по дороге. Буквально. Сцапал чуть выше локтя и, улыбнувшись, предложил:

— Хочешь повеселиться?

— Нет, благодарю, — произнес Алек, нахмурившись. Он бросил тоскливый взгляд на Мистера Идеал, после чего повернулся к блондину, который не спешил отпускать свою жертву. — Будьте добры, уберите руки, — вежливо попросил он.

— Да ладно тебе! Ты же здесь для того же, зачем и все остальные. А я хорош, очень хорош. Ты не пожалеешь.

— Я уже жалею, — заверил Алек, дергая руку, но хватка парня была сильной.

— Какие-то проблемы, детка? — послышался за спиной мягкий, обволакивающий голос. Парень обернулся и увидел рядом своего Мистера Идеал. Тот властно положил руку на плечо Алека и красноречиво посмотрел на блондина.

— А. Прости, чувак, не знал, что этот красавчик занят, — он расцепил свою хватку и направился к бару.

Алек обернулся, пролепетав какие-то слова благодарности, на что получил лишь вежливый кивок. Однако руки с его плеча незнакомец не убирал. Парень пытался придумать хоть что-то, что можно сказать. Но ему не удавалось. Импровизация также не шла. Потому он просто смотрел бегающим взглядом, то на глаза, то на губы этого сногсшибательного мужчины, который был самим воплощением греха! Будто прочитав его мысли, мистер Идеал склонился и поцеловал его. Сначала осторожно, на пробу. Но Алеку и этого было достаточно, чтобы ноги подкосились, а в животе запорхали бабочки. Он на автопилоте прижался к нему, издав легкий стон, когда ощутил на своей талии чужие руки. Едва незнакомец прервал поцелуй, парень произнес:

— Я Александр. Алек.

— Магнус, — хмыкнув, представился Мистер Идеал. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но парень вновь завладел его губами. Затуманенный рассудок желал большего. Более тесного контакта. Постоянных ощущений. Близости. Инстинкты брали свое, потому Алек и сам не отдавал отчета в своих действиях. Он просто целовал, гладил, исследовал. И сам не заметил, как оказался в тесной кабинке туалета, прижатый к двери. Возможно, его разум и в тот момент не очнулся, если бы не одно большое «но». Глаза Магнуса стали золотисто-желтыми, неестественными, с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком. Парень в ужасе таращился на Мужчину Своей Мечты.

— Ты демон! — шокировано воскликнул Алек, боязливо отдергивая от него руки.  
Но сделать он ничего не успел. Его буквально вдавило в дверь невидимой силой, сковав запястья.

— Почувствовал это только сейчас? — скептически проговорил мужчина. — Я думал, ты пытаешься втереться ко мне в доверие, потому что твоя собственная сущность едва уловима. Будь я демоном более низшего порядка, то не заметил бы.

Алек молчал. Он до сих пор был под влиянием того самого влечения, которое ощутил едва увидев Магнуса. А теперь, когда его руки были связаны, а ситуация становилась щекотливой, когда адреналин гнал кровь по венам, он противоестественно испытывал еще большее желание. Алек нервно облизнул губы, изучая существо напротив, и произнес то, что действительно волновало его в этот самый момент:

— Меня сводит с ума эта родинка у тебя над бровью.

Магнус рассмеялся.

— Спасибо за информацию, Александр, — ответил он. — А теперь покажи мне истинного себя.

— Зачем? — робко спросил парень.

— Покажи. Мне. Истинного. Себя. — Разделяя слова, с нажимом, велел демон.

И Алек подчинился. Не из страха. Не потому, что кто-то отдавал ему приказ, а потому что самому так хотелось. Хотелось быть послушным и получить награду. Думал ли он в этот момент тем, что было у него ниже пояса? Безусловно. Но он даже не пытался подавить свои гормоны, позволяя им управлять собой.

Алек моргнул и вместо теплых ореховых глаз, на Магнуса смотрели неестественные, светящиеся, голубого оттенка.

— Инкуб, значит, — хмыкнул демон, приближаясь к своему собрату. — Хочу увидеть твой хвост.

Парень смутился, покраснев. А затем твердо ответил:

— Нет.

— Нет? — Магнус вскинул брови, удивляясь.

Алек упрямо помотал головой. Тогда мужчина приблизился, запуская руку ему в брюки чуть ниже поясницы. Инкуб попытался взбрыкнуть, но одно легкое движение рукой от высшего демона, и он обездвижен. Магнус с любопытством посмотрел на кончик хвоста. Инкубы питались сексуальной энергией. Пока они были слишком молоды, кончик их хвоста в форме наконечника стрелы, был зеленым. Достигнув возраста половой зрелости, он становился синим. Если же Инкуб уже питался чьей-то энергией, то кончик хвоста приобретал красный оттенок. И чем чаще и интенсивнее было питание, тем насыщеннее цвет. У Алека он был синим, с зеленью по краям.

— Совсем еще малыш, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Поздравляю с первой охотой, детка. — Мужчина оперся ладонями о дверь так, чтобы голова Алека оказалась между его руками. — Рассчитывал как следует полакомиться энергией высшего демона?

— Нет. Просто ты очень красив. Я не знал, с кем имею дело, пока не показалась метка.  
Магнус медленно провел указательным пальцем по щеке Алека, выпуская коготь и царапая кожу.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил он, наблюдая за своей жертвой.

— Немного, — честно признался парень.

— Немного? Ты смел или безрассуден?

— Скорее, глуп, — улыбнулся инкуб. — Вы можете убить меня щелчком пальцев, можете сделать все, что угодно. А я только и могу, что сгорать от желания.

Он облизнул губы, наблюдая за демоном.

— Такие, как ты, всегда идут на поводу у своих желаний и думают лишь своим либидо, — брезгливо фыркнул Магнус. — Особенно когда ощущаете вкусный источник сил, как сейчас. Кстати, твои феромоны слишком нечеткие. Я их почти не чувствую, — он прищурился и приблизил лицо к Алеку, касаясь кончиком носа кожи на его шее. Тот застонал, откинув голову, подставляясь под прикосновения. — Аромат совсем слабый. Таким невозможно затуманить разум даже примитивному, — подытожил демон.

— Я не особенно привлекательный. Потому что мое взросление затянулось, — честно признался Алек, прикрыв глаза от ощущения горячего, эдомского дыхания на своей коже.

— Слабый и чувствительный, — хмыкнул демон, схватив парня за горло и слегка сдавливая его. — Ты все еще хочешь меня? — спросил он.

— Да, — прошептал Алек, теряясь во власти этого мужчины.

— Глупый, маленький инкуб, — хмыкнул демон, но все же повел рукой, отменяя чары. Алек вновь получил контроль над собственным телом. Он мог сбежать, используя свои способности. Спасти свою шкуру, потому что от высшего демона ничего хорошего ждать не стоило. Но он влип. И вместо всего этого парень прильнул к Магнусу. Схватил его за лацканы яркого пиджака, целуя, растворяясь, теряя себя.

В этот момент Алек понял свою сущность. Прочувствовал ее до конца. Маленькие струйки энергии высшего демона проникали в его тело через поцелуй. От них покалывало все тело, делая его еще более чувствительным и восприимчивым, окончательно затуманивая рассудок. Вызывая желание, распаляя страсть. Инкубы могли заниматься сексом сутками, осушая своих партнеров до последней капли. Только вот Алек не планировал делать что-то подобное. Он даже не был уверен, что его феромонов будет достаточно для того, чтобы партнер испытывал постоянное возбуждение. Отсутствие опыта вызывало некоторую скованность, но общий дурман наваждения, нахлынувший с особенной силой, когда Магнус переместил их в свой лофт и лишил одежды всего то пару раз щелкнув пальцами и позволив соприкоснуться обнаженными телами, сметал все барьеры.

Алека сводили с ума желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком. В них ощущалась какая-то животная сила и жестокость, но подобное лишь сильнее распаляло его страсть. Тем более, что и сам Магнус особой нежностью не отличался. Он не церемонился, сразу поставив парня на четвереньки и намотав тонкий хвостик себе на руку. Проникая в покорное тело, демон наблюдал, как кончик хвоста Алека приобретает красный оттенок. Как тот вампирит его энергию. Это бесило и злило. Особенно потому, что чертов мальчишка даже не использовал никаких чар. Это был сознательный выбор Магнуса. От того его движения были грубыми, через них мужчина выплескивал всю свою ярость.

Но, как и всякий инкуб, порождение Эдома, привыкшее к боли, Алек лишь наслаждался, не замечая ничего вокруг. Помещение терпко пропахло сексом, ударяя в нос и будоража еще сильнее. Чертов мальчишка стонал так сладко и разнузданно, двигался на встречу его толчкам. Он точно знал, чего хочет Магнус. Тонко чувствовал это и отдавался с таким упоением, которому можно было лишь позавидовать. Он извивался, умоляя не останавливаться. Просил еще. И постоянно был готов продолжать.

Стоило демону достичь оргазма, как нежные и трепетные пальчики начинали его ласкать, побуждая вернуться к начатому. Умоляя вновь наполнить его. И Алек сладострастно молил об этом. Не только словами, но и действиями, движениями, взглядом. Магнусу срывало башню ото всего происходящего. Он ощущал себя желанным, как никогда. И зацепил его этот мальчишка не своими феромонами, не теми навыками, которым обучали всех демонов его класса. Он сносил башню своей чистотой и откровенностью. Алек вел себя отзывчиво. Алек говорил, чего он хочет. Алек не принимал все. Если что-то доставляло ему дискомфорт или неприятные ощущения, он направлял своего партнера. Это был не первый инкуб, с которым кувыркался Магнус. В его постели за столетия жизни побывали представители самых разных видов. Кажется, даже пара местечковых богов и один джин. Но все они выглядели резиновыми куклами на фоне этого парня.

Алек заставлял Магнуса ощущать себя отличным любовником. Алек чутко реагировал на то или иное. Алек был эмоциональным. И это толкнуло демона сменить свой привычный стиль «отдеру, как хочу» на нечто иное. На то, чего Магнус никогда не делал. Это было желание доставить удовольствие партнеру. Стремление быть нежным и чутким. Демон понимал, что частично такое стремление вызвано концентрацией феромонов инкуба. Но не имел ничего против.

Алек удивился, когда Магнус перестал молча ставить его во все возможные позы. Когда партнер опустил его на лопатки, то парень не думая раздвинул ноги, ожидая проникновения. Но вместо этого ощутил теплое дыхание на коже, легкий поцелуй, язык, ведущий влажную дорожку по шее. Он не был готов к такому. И его повело от подобных ласк. Невозможных ласк. Потому что демоны не прикасались к своим партнерам так. Потому что они не заботились ни о ком, кроме самих себя. Это все удивляло, обескураживало и дарило ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения. Не только в физическом плане, но и в эмоциональном. Алек ликовал, торжествовал победу, наслаждался. И ощущал силу, заполнившую его тело.

Это была самая прекрасная ночь в жизни Алека, и ночь, полная открытий для Магнуса.

На утро, когда инкуб плелся к выходу в сопровождении хозяина дома, Магнус произнес:

— В воскресение в восемь.

— Что? — переспросил Алек, глядя на своего спутника.

— В воскресение. В восемь вечера. Здесь же.

Алек расплылся в такой счастливой улыбке, что, казалось, мышцы на щеках вот-вот порвутся, не в силах так растягиваться. Потому что Магнус за прошедшую ночь полностью закрепил звание Мужчины Его Мечты.

— Буду вовремя! — пообещал парень, спиной двигаясь к выходу и со счастливым выражением лица, таращась на демона.

— И, Александр, я противник полигамии своих партнеров. Если будешь веселиться с кем-нибудь на стороне, то я развею тебя по ветру.

— Я и не собирался! — заверил Алек. С той энергией, которую он получил предыдущей ночью, он сможет минимум год жить в свое удовольствие, не обремененный необходимостью делать то, к чему не лежит душа. — До встречи, Магнус!

Демон кивнул пареньку, сверкнув своими желтыми глазами. За все столетия его жизни, у Магнуса ни разу не было отношений или повторного секса с одним и тем же существом. А это… было что-то новенькое. Можно сказать, почти что отношения. Он улыбнулся, захлопнув дверь. До воскресения три дня. Он вполне успеет восстановить запас энергии, потраченной на инкуба. И впереди их будет ждать новый многочасовой раунд.


End file.
